The present invention relates generally to skeletal frame structures which have flexible covers, and more specifically to the improvement consisting of a new laminated tape that is applied to the frame for the purpose of protecting the cover from abrasion and other damage.
Skeletal frame structures with flexible covers are used as greenhouses, shrimp bed enclosures, and for various other purposes. These structures generally comprise a metal framework and a sheet of flexible material, such as polyethylene, polypropylene or the like, which is stretched over the framework to form a protective enclosure.
A problem with conventional constructions is that the cover can rub against the underlying metal frame when the wind blows, etc. The friction causes the relatively thin sheet material to wear so that the life of the cover is shortened. Another problem is that hot spots can be formed in the areas of a cover that contact a metal frame heated by the sun. The plastic material may melt in these areas so that the cover deteriorates rapidly.
One prior art attempt to guard against damage to the covers of skeletal structures was to apply strips of tape consisting of closed-cell polypropylene foam to the framework members. This expedient was not successful because the polypropylene foam tape quickly dried out in use when exposed to the ultraviolet rays in sunlight. When the cover came in contact with the exposed tape, the tape disintegrated and turned to powder.